Chapter 4 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: The fun continues...


"Can I fix you something to eat?" Sportacus asked, as they entered his airship again. " I do a great salad!"

"Do you ever eat anything unhealthy? A pizza maybe?" Catherine joined him at the food bar as he began cutting up ingredients. She picked up a piece of carrot and ate it.

"I try not to...I have to keep fit so that I don't run out of steam. Especially since you arrived!" He looked up from what he was doing, and winked at her. Catherine loved to watch him. She found herself wanting to touch him all the time, not sexually, but just as if she had to keep reminding herself that he was really there. A smile spread across her face as she realised how comfortable they were in each other's company, even though they had only met yesterday, she felt completely relaxed with him.

"Here, try this " He held out a salad sandwich to her, "It's full of goodness..."

She crinkled her nose up, but had to admit, after biting into it, that it _was _good. They reflected on the day's events while they ate, and the conversation flowed effortlessly. They actually had a lot of common interests.

Catherine was starting to want more from this than just a few nights of sexual excitement.

"Now...I have to work out" Sportacus said, after a while" Got to do my exercises if I want to stay fit."

"Mmmm, can I watch?" Catherine remembered back to the push-ups he had shown her when they first met. This could be entertaining viewing.

"Sure..you can join in if you like! "

" I'll just stay here and make notes". She settled herself down on the bed, laid on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands.

"O.K, first, a few stretches" His accent was dreamy.

Catherine watched, transfixed, as he powered his body through the energetic routine. Running in place, skipping, soccer kicks and a series of jumps and somersaults. She was like a small child watching her first fireworks, eyes wide. He had such discipline, such control over every muscle in his body.

"Now..you can come and help me with this" He beckoned her over to him, before dropping to the floor ready for pushups. "Lay on my back", he instructed, as she reached where he was.

"Are you sure? "

"Of course...get on"

She manoeuvred herself until she was face down on top of him and wrapped her arms around him to steady herself.

"Are you ready? Here we go.." He began doing pushups, as if she wasn't even there.

"Hey, don't use up _all _your energy... I have some exercises of my own planned for you later!"

"Reeeally"" He finished the pushups and laid flat on the floor with Catherine still clutching him tightly." I think I know the sort that you mean"

Catherine rolled off of him and closed her eyes. She thought of what lay ahead and smiled, as she felt him lean over her and kiss her nose.

"I guess I better freshen up then" he said, " unless you like your men hot and sweaty" He stood up and began undressing.

"You're not sweaty...hot, yes, but not sweaty" She rolled onto her front and watched him walk into the bathroom..Those buns were to die for.

She couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't been hidden away here in Lazytown all this time, he would have been snapped up ages ago. Probably married with a couple of kids by now.

By the time she had finished daydreaming about what it would be like being married to a superhero, Sportacus emerged from the bathroom again, still wet from his shower, hair dripping. His torso was bare, but a large towel was secured around his waist. It clung to his physique and showed off what was hiding beneath it quite clearly!

He walked across to where she was and playfully shook drips from his hair all over her

"Hey!" She stood up and stretched out to grab his towel, but he was too quick for her.

"Uh-uh...don't touch" He wagged his finger to emphasize his statement. " First, you have to ask nicely"

"Maybe I don't want to touch you" she feigned disinterest and turned away.

"Maybe" he laughed

"Then again" she turned back and ran at him hands outstretched," maybe I do!"

He caught her hands before they could pull the towel from his body and held her. He entwined their fingers and lifted her arms out to the sides. "AAh-Ha!..Say please" He pulled her to him, their eyes locked and there was silence for a moment while they both drank in the strength of their feelings.

"You know you really made me feel jealous today..when you were doing that to Robbie" His voice was quiet and he looked to her for reassurance.

"Oh honey I was just messing with him, Sometimes I get a bit wild...take thing too far. I never would do anything to hurt you. I have no feelings for Mr Rotten, or anyone else..." She kissed his lips tenderly, "except you"

"It's crazy, I've only known you for a day...why should I get jealous?"

"Maybe.." She kissed him again, "maybe you have feelings for _me_ too"

His blue eyes scanned her face; "Nah, I'm just using you for sex" His face was serious.

She pulled away, startled "Oh...I see.."

His face was looking down to the ground, and she waited for him to say something.

Suddenly he lifted his head, blue eyes twinkling, a huge grin spread across his face..." Gotcha!" He winked at her.

"Yoooou!" Relief swept over her, as she began trying to slap him. They tussled and dropped to the ground.

"Woah, you are strong when you're cross" he laughed as he continued to fend off her feeble attempts to reprimand him.

"I should tie _you _up!" she shouted, " for being such a torment". She stopped trying to smack him and lay down next to him.

" Tie up a _super_hero? Impossible! There is not a rope strong enough!" he taunted.

Catherine turned to him, propping her head up on her hand, she smiled " Says _you..._I don't need any rope, I could easily hold you down...it's in the technique?"

She pushed him down onto his back again and leant over him. He was so beautiful, his hair all ruffled and damp. She loved his hair, especially the way it curled at the back of his neck. She loved to run her fingers through it when they kissed. Just the thought of how he kissed made her catch her breath, and made the muscles deep up inside her clench, as if feeling him enter her. She brought her lips to his, so that she could experience the full sensation again.

After a moment, she tore herself away from their kiss and knelt astride him, Shall I show you?" She lifted his arms up above his head, lent forward and pressed on his wrists. " You see, now you can't move"

He laughed, "Are you _sure?_ I think I could move if I really wanted to"

"Go on then, try" She braced herself, pressing down harder on his arms " I bet you can't"

Sportacus pretended to try and move, "Wow, you're right! Completely helpless"

"You're not even trying...go on, really" She was confident that he wouldn't be able to push upwards when she was putting her full weight on his arms.

"Well...O.K I'll give it a try..3, 2, 1" Effortlessly, he sat up, grabbing her wrists and pushing her hands behind her back. " Now who's helpless?" he teased. She suddenly felt very aroused.

"It's great that most of the kids are away this weekend" Catherine mused, "It means that your little crystal shouldn't bother us tonight." She stroked his chest and slid her hips up a little, so that she could gauge how excited he was..Mmm, veryjudging by the hard bulge she could feel pressing into her now.

"I guess I _could_ relax a little tonight.." He pulled her hips downwards onto him, and she felt herself becoming wetter.

She really didn't want to move, but her jeans were restricting her. So, reluctantly, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to have a shower, and get out of these jeans...could you do that 'shower door' thing for me?"

He rolled onto his front and shouted towards the bathroom, "Shower door, open. Hey Catherine, don't be long." He winked. "I'll get lonely here on my own"

When she returned from the shower, he was still lying on the floor, but he'd brought the duvet from the bed and was leaning up on one elbow. He grinned broadly as she approached him. "You see, I waited for you. Not like some people who start before the other person gets back!" He shook his head, " such bad manners... I mean I was only gone about 10 minutes, but you just _couldn't wait_"

Catherine, now also wrapped in just a towel, knelt down beside him. She smiled as she realised he was referring to her actions in the shower earlier that day. "That was different", she protested, "You left me in a much more aroused state than I left you in just now!"

"I did?"

"_Yes_, you know very well you did! We were just about to, well,... you know, and all of a sudden you were gone!" She nodded towards the towel around his waist and reached out, "Do you have anything on under there?"

He stopped her hand from answering the question, " Maybe. Maybe not", he joked, "Do_ you _have anything on under that towel?

"Nope, not a thing." She lay down on her back, causing the towel to fall apart at the side of her thigh. His eyes were there immediately, closely followed by his hand. He stroked her thigh, and let his hand venture underneath the towel onto her stomach. He began to move it downwards, and Catherine closed her eyes and moaned, softly.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked as he leant down and began kissing her neck. His hand pushed down between her thighs, which she moved apart slightly to allow him to begin caressing her more intimately.

"Yes" she replied, breathlessly, as she pulled at his towel. It fell open, and her hand touched his erect penis. She stroked its tip and gently caressed it, sometimes sliding her hand down to his balls. Now it was his turn to moan, "Oh Catherine, that's so good", he whispered close to her ear." I love the way you touch me".

"Lay back" she said, "Let me show you something". He did as she asked, and she straddled him, but lower down than before. She began with his chest, licking and kissing her way around it, and then she travelled downwards until her mouth reached his penis. She knew she was good at this. Every boyfriend that she'd ever had, had told her so.

Her tongue gently played with the tip, and every now and then she would slide her mouth over the whole length, sucking as she did so.

Sportacus closed his eyes, his hands were caressing her hair now, and she could hear him groaning with each stroke of her tongue.

She released his penis and moved down slightly. She dragged her tongue up the inside of his left thigh, allowing it to brush against his balls as it reached the top, and then back down the other thigh. He was breathing heavily now, and this aroused her. She was so wet; her whole body wanted him to take her. She continued to use her tongue and mouth to stimulate him, using every technique she knew. She felt his balls tighten, and she knew he would come soon, so she stopped what she doing and moved her aching groin up to his hip level. She wiggled until she felt him start to enter her, and then she thrust her hips downwards, moaning loudly, as she felt his firmness inside her. She moved her hips backwards and forwards, feeling him slide in and out with each movement. Her orgasm began to build, and she was aware that he was already lasting longer than the previous night.

Then it was upon her, she threw her head back and gripped him more tightly with her thighs, as that magical feeling tore through her body. She began rubbing and squeezing her breasts, a sight that was too much for Sportacus. He couldn't hold back any longer, and came in pulsating spurts that caused him to groan loudly with each one.

"Mmmmm" was all Catherine could manage to say, as she collapsed onto him. She felt drained, as if someone had unplugged her. But she felt exhilarated at the same time. The feeling that you only get after an orgasm.

They dozed for a short while, and the feel of Sportacus straddling her awaked Catherine.

"I'm getting addicted to you, Stephanie's Mom" Sportacus smiled, "Are you ready to go again?"

How could she refuse him? She remembered the cream that she'd put in the chiller...


End file.
